Afterlife - A Divergent Epilogue
by MagicMaggie
Summary: *THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS.* The Chicago experiment has been concluded; Chicago now remains a city with few people who want to make a change to the land. Join Tobias, Christina and the rest of the characters in this thrilling adventure. Will there be action? Romance? And most important, change? Rated T for language and because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tobias**

The building will always be devastating; after years of destruction and overuse, the tall building finally begins to recover. A small construction crew works in the area once known as the Pit, our home. The ajar windows and crumbling walls are noticeable factors about the building; war broke in and lasted quite a while. For some, it consists of beauty, for some, nightmares.

I quickly glance at Christina, who is filling out paperwork to go along with the repairs. Working with the government, she can usually fill out papers quickly and move on. These tend to make her struggle, though.

I offer my assistance. "Christina, you look distraught," I quickly remind her as a drop of sweat rides down her forehead.

Christina looks at me painfully. "I don't get it, Tobias," she reminds me. "I can usually do this with ease, but this seems to hurt me. Make it worse."

I give her a sympathetic look. "I understand," I tell her. "This building; it fills me with agony. I can't think straight just looking at it." I take a swing of apple cider on my side, and slowly nibble on some of my chocolate cake.

She glimpses at me. "I guess you're right. I can never seem to focus here. Want to go take a break?"

"You don't have to finish your paper work?"

"It can wait. I need to relax a bit, even if it's just for forty-five minutes. I can't seem to get off my nerve, Tobias."

"That's fine with me. Where do you want to go?"

We pull into a small, previously-Amity cafeteria about 15 minutes walk away from the Pit. We get a small table near the middle of the room, and soon enough, a young waiter comes to serve us.

I notice it's Robert, one of the Abnegation transfers. He was lucky enough to survive.

We both order chocolate milkshakes and a plate of french fries. Christina look at me and begins to start conversation, and a smirk lays across her face.

"So, Tobias", Christina says, "What's been going on?"

"Nothing much," I reply. "I've been working on fixing up the previously-Abnegation headquarters. We've decided to make it a residential property. How have you been?"

Christina takes a long sip on her milkshake before speaking. "I've been trapped in my shitty office all day. The Pit is a fucking mess; it seems like it's never going to get fixed. We've been working on it since Tris's funeral, 12 hours a day, 6 days a week."

"Not exactly best life ever?"

"Not at all. I'm still 17."

We stay silent for a while, absorbing the facts. We're young. We're the hardest working people here.

Suddenly, I get up to leave. I slap a 20$ bill on the table, and continue to cheer up Christina. She still looks miserable.

"C'mere. Let's go to the Chasm. Sometimes, while I'm there, I can concentrate on the sound of the waves and nothing else. It's like my whole world drifts away."

I hug her, and we slowly walk away from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias**

The Chasm's noise roars in our ears like it is the most powerful thing standing. Its originally-clear water is full of debris and dirt. I notice Christina has closed her eyes and has begun humming. As long as she looks relaxed, she should be fine.

Christina interrupts our silence, though. "Tobias, this is magnificent. How did you know this would relax me? I figured I would be terrified…". She refers to the time she had to hang over the Chasm, although that was almost a year ago. I figured she must not be scared by now.

I reply calmly. "I used to always visit here in breaks from initiation, or even training other initiates. The sound relaxed me, but it also made me feel powerful. Unstoppable. I figured the same would happen towards you. We're quite alike, you know."

Christina looks at me for a second, like she understands. "Wow, you're right. Who knew an originally Candor and originally Adnegation would get along?" Then she went silent.

I try to break the silence. "Tris?"  
"Yeah. I still can't believe she's gone."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, even without her. I know we can make this a better place."

"You're right. I should admire life as it. it will be great."

That's right. Now, maybe we should head back to work?"

5 minutes later, we arrive at the gloomy, shattered remnants of the Pit. The repair crew is packing up, and Christina heads to her paperwork.

"It's still there?" I quickly say to her.

"It's all good, Tobias," she replies. "Hey, don't you have work to do?"

It was true, I had lots of work to finish off, but I really did like Christina. She was a great friend. Then again, it was getting late. Maybe I should head home?

"Not really, but I guess it's getting late. I'll head home."

Christina looked disappointed, but quickly turned it into a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tobias. Meet me here?"

"I'll see what I can do."

And with that, I left to my small apartment near previously-Erudite headquarters.

A while later, I arrive into my dark, boring apartment. It has 3 rooms; my bedroom/living room, a kitchen and dinette and a bathroom. Not very pleasant, most things are crammed. It was the best thing I was offered, though.

One of the only reasons I liked the apartment was the smell of Tris. The home spelled fresh; like a bouquet of flowers engulfed the entire home. The room was also very dark. It was nice to relax in a dark space. I couldn't stand the artificial lights Caleb suggested to put in (supposedly, it was "latest technology…).

Caleb suddenly stormed into the apartment with paperwork in his hands. Right now, I was his boss for the construction work. He was in charge of financial dept and construction crews. Like Christina, he had a crummy look on his face.

"Paperwork?" is all I manage to reply with.

"Yes. It's for me, though. I just wanted to talk to you, and since it's getting late, I didn't want to drop off my things at home." Caleb lived in a small hut near the previously-Abnegation area. We thought he would get work done easier if he was near the site. Plus, the room isn't half-bad.

I tell him to take a seat. "Why? Did something happen?"

Caleb looks pale. He can barely get the words out of his mouth. "There-there was a fire. Half the Abnegation sector has been burnt down. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Christina**

_A few hours left._

_Come on Christina, you can do this._

_Just finish and go._

_Two pages left._

_Come on, me, I believe in you._

I finally finish my paperwork a few hours later. I hand it in to Nita, who moved into Chicago recently. She seems pleased that it is finished.

She gives me a look of sympathy. "Christina, you need a break," she tells me. "You're my hardest working employee, and you seem awful these days. Would you like a break?"

I tell her my honest opinion. "Nita, you don't really understand. Work is all i do because it's all I feel I can do. All my friends are dead or working, my family is attending classes at the local school and work is all I have left. So I work, everyday. It's hard, but it's all I really can do. So I'll decline the break, and come to work as always, I guess. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Christina, are you sure? I can help you out, maybe even intro due you to some of my friends. Hey; there's a party coming up that some of my GD friends organized. It won't be much, but maybe you'll get a chance to socialize. Want to come?"

I consider that for a while. I mean, I really need it, but is it the right thing for me to do?  
I let my fears aside and accept Nina's offer.

"I would love to come. When and where?"


End file.
